Just An Experiment?
by Agatha2460
Summary: A poison victim results in a rather unusual experiment. But is it just an experiment? Greg/Sara.


I had a few issues with some blue food dye today while cooking and had this idea. Hopefully is all makes sense! Constructive feedback is always greatly appreciated.

* * *

It had taken a week of the whole team pestering Grissom until he had finally given in. He would allow Greg to become a CSI so long as he could find a new lab tech and show them where everything was and how people liked it to be done. When Grissom told him his face beamed and he didn't stop smiling for the rest for the shift. Next shift he was training to become a CSI and no one could stop him now.

As he came into the lab for his first official day working towards the job he so desperately wanted, he looked at his watch. He was late. Without thinking he sprinted down the corridor towards the break room and entered the room slightly out of breath - not noticing that Jackqe was heading out with a tray with several cups of water in them, ready for an experiment. They collided causing Greg to fall to the floor and his white top and pants got completely soaked through.

They all sat, shocked an unsure whether to laugh or help him up.

"Nice shot Sanders!" Sara said while holding out a hand to help him up.

Greg took Sara's hand and stood up, "I'll just go and dry off," he muttered before exiting the room and heading down the hallway to the locker room; a faint squeaking of wet shoes following him.

Sara Jackqi Nick Warrick and Catherine all burst out laughing as soon as he left the room.

"Looks like he isn't going to need the hazing after all" Nick commented through laugher to Warrick.

Nodding as he tried to control his laughter Warrick replied, "That's way better then any hazing!"

"What's going on?" Gil had walked in in the midst of their conversation and was intrigued to know what was so funny. He sat as he waited for the laughter to subside and some one to explain, "Well?"

Everyone looked at each other hoping that someone other than themselves would spill the beans.

"Erm... Greg's going to be a little late… He wet his pants," Catherine quickly blurted out, trying to stifle her laughter again.

Gil tilted his head slightly and decided not to pursue the matter any further. He quickly handed out the assignments putting Catherine and Warrick on a hit and run just outside of the strip, Nick solo on a robbery and Greg and Sara on an attempted murder case.

------------------------------------------------

Sara had found Greg sitting in the locker room, head in hands, looking at the floor.

"Hey," She sat beside him, "what's up?"

"Everyone thinks I'm going to screw up…"

Surprise overtook Sara's face. Greg was always so happy and determined, not caring if people judged him and was always up for a challenge, "No they don't."

"Yes they do Sara," He paused and looked up at her, "I was late, ruined Jackqi's experiment and ended up soaking wet! Not to mention I wasn't at my first briefing and Grissom is probably pissed off about it…"

Sara couldn't help laughing at the though if Greg being completely soaked lying on the floor.

Greg stood up looking down at Sara, "It's not funny." He started to walk out as Sara stopped laughing and grabbed his wrist softly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey… Where are you going?" She asked smiling a little still, "Your with me, poisoning down at Lake Mead - I'm driving" With that she stood up and moved past Greg, turning briefly before heading to the parking lot, "don't worry about this morning your top looked great."

It took a few minute, but Greg's face started to beam. His white top had gone see through because of the water and one Miss Sidle had enjoyed the view while helping him up. As he left the room he laughed to himself and went to find Sara.

-----------------------------------------------

"So he was poisoned with Ajida?" Greg sounded baffled at Sandra read the results.

"That's what the results are telling me. By the amount found in is system I'd say it was ingested. It's a clear solution so maybe it was mixed in with some soup or a drink maybe?"

Greg shook his head and heavily sighed, "No, we sent all the food which was open to trace and they found nothing."

Sara walked in and noted the pairs disheartened postures, "What's the problem?"

"We know what the poison is – Ajida," Sara nodded at Greg as he continued, "It must have been ingested because of the amount that was found, but there was no trace of it on any of the opened food or drinks in the house."

She stood, deep in thought until a thought hit her, "I read in a forensic journal a few months back and there's another way that this poison could be ingested, it just hasn't been proven yet," she grinned as she looked at Greg, "Looks like we're going to have to prove it, follow me."

Greg followed Sara as she made a few stops, picking up some blue dye and changing the texture of it slightly, a spare cup and then picked up a couple of swabs before leading Greg into the locker room.

"Ok, you have to have a mouthful of this," stepping forward she handed him the cup of blue dye, "don't swallow it though. Rinse your mouth with it and then spit it into this cup," she then handed him the cup and stood waiting for her instruction to be followed.

"Is this some sort of CSI hazing?" Greg said as he looked at the solution in his hand and then at Sara.

"I told, you it's an experiment. If you don't want to help then I'm sure Nick could."

Greg held his hands up in a mock surrender, "Okay, okay! I'll drink it."

He quickly took a mouthful of the drink, washed it around his mouth and spat it into the empty glass, "Now what do I do?"

"This…" Sara briskly took a step forward, cupping Greg's cheeks in her hands as she planted a fiery kiss on his lips. He was so shocked that he froze for a few seconds, but more than made up for that and willingly participated in the experiment.

They broke apart a few seconds later to the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway, "Do you mind? If you have to do that at work do it somewhere where we don't have to see it," the friendly Texan voice chided them.

Sara blushed a little but quickly explained, "It's an experiment, see?" she quickly opened her mouth, which had now turned blue because of the transfer of dye. "We need to know if transfer from a kiss would leave behind enough trace of Ajida to kill someone and if the wife could have neutralized the mixture which was in her mouth." She nodded to emphasize her point and then turned and got the swab out, rubbing it against the inside of her cheek and then popped it in the box.

She then opened the second swab ad turned to Greg, "Open wide."

He did what he was told and Sara swabbed the inside of his cheek too.

As Greg sat down, he wiped traces of the dye onto the back of his hand, "Sara, how do we get this stuff off?"

Nick laughed behind him, "You don't. That'll be on there for a good day or so."

As Nick replied Sara slunk out of the room before Greg noticed, taking the swabs with her to trace.

Greg turned, finding an empty space were Sara stood "Sara!"

----------------------------------------

"I said I was sorry," Sara tried to hide her giggles as she tried apologizing to Greg again.

She got no response as they carried on walking to the parking lot ready to go home. As they got to their cars Sara stopped Greg and spun him around to face her.

"I'm sorry," this time she controlled her giggles and looked Greg in the eye.

"Sorry isn't going to get this stupid dye of though is it? How come you didn't have to drink it? You got hardly any dye in your mouth? Actually, you can't see it at all! All of this for just an experiment…" Greg sighed as he finished talking while Sara just stood watching him.

"Who said is was just an experiment?" Sara cocked an eyebrow as she smiled at Greg. She gently pulled his face towards hers as there lips connected in a soft kiss.

"Another experiment, Sidle?" Nick called across the lot as he headed for his car. He couldn't resist chiding her as he'd know for a long time that Sara had liked Greg.

She looked over at him, blushing slightly and then looked back at Greg. Under her breath she muttered, "I hope not..." Before leaning in to capture Greg's lips again.

There is actually a poison called Ajida which is an Odorless, colorless liquid and can be ingested. It causes permanent blindness if caught in the early stages but without treatment it results in death.


End file.
